Aqua Mortem
Aqua Mortem is the twenty-third Hyrule Historia mission and sixth of Gerudo Wars. Intro Zant, Veran, General Onox and Jelyf march with the Twili armies through the Mirrors of Twilight. * Zant: Hyrule is so bright it hurts my eyes... A River Zora surfaces. * Parella: A River Zora on time? I am impressed. * Sokuuf: I had not believed the signs, gatekeeper. Forgive my lack of faith. * Sokuuf: I am Princess Sokuuf and I prepared regardless. * Parella: Is your army ready? * Sokuuf: The Domain is surrounded, I have a mole on the inside. * Parella (points at Onox): Excellent, this one here has the poison on his back. He will swim to the target. * Sokuuf: Swim? It looks like he could just fly to the source of water. * Sokuuf: I suggest flying. * Onox: You assume these are wings. * Sokuuf: They look like wings to me. * Sokuuf: Maybe you can just dump the poison through the portal... * Onox: They are fins, and we can't open a portal anywhere. * Sokuuf: Forgive my assumption. * Sokuuf: Regardless, the water is the worst place to be in this fight. * Onox: When water was plentiful on my world we could outswim all others. * Parella: That is why I chose you for this mission, Dark Dragon. * Zant: What does this have to do with my conquest? * Parella: My plan will poison the landlings who drink from this river. It will help you. * Zant: We never discussed poison. * Parella: This will ease your conquest, King Zant. * Parella: Come with me, Princess. (swims away with Sokuuf) * Veran: You need to learn to recognize when you are being used. Meanwhile. * Parella: Are you sure this is their seat of power? * Sokuuf: Yes, Bellum's favorites have quite a capital. * Parella: They are traitorous rebels. Prideful and haughty, spoiled and self-righteous! * Sokuuf: You have no idea... Point of view switches to the meeting room in Domain Prime. * Ruto: Get out of my face!!! * Zaleen: Princess Ruto, we should at least consider the request... * Ruto: Shut it, Zaleen! I am in charge while my father is gone! * Zaleen: Nayru help us all... * Laruto: I take it that is a no then, Princess? * Ruto: Yes Laruto, I will not lift the embargo. * Ruto: If we allow your product here markets will open up. * Ruto: Then our people will start laying half breed eggs left and right! * Laruto: Your mother is not a pure blood, Ruto. * Laruto: Perhaps the Dominion should place an embargo on you? * Ruto: That's different... Telara gests Zaleen to leave the meeting room while Ruto watches angrily. * Telara: I dread the day that brat becomes a queen. * Zaleen: She is a Sage, Telara. I doubt they would let her. * Telara: Sage or not, she should let you do your job. * Zaleen: She would rather step on her own fins than ask me for help. * Telara: I would think she would treat an aide with more kindness. * Zaleen: That is why I am married to you and not her. (spots an army of River Zora mobilising outside the city) * Zaleen: Barbaric Zola... (returns to the meeting room with Telara) * Ruto: What's wrong? * Zaleen: A Zola raid! Outro When the Zora are busy fighting the River Zora on the surface, Onox sneaks to the source of the river and attempts to dump the poison, but is killed in a duel with Ruto. * Veran: Onox... (runs away from the Twili army) * Sokuuf: The Sols are set as ordered. The Dark Dragon is dead as expected. * Parella: Good. He was the perfect distraction. * Sokuuf: Why were you so certain they would go after him? * Parella: He was a big obvious target. It's the little things that slip through and bring down an empire. * Parella: Detonate the Sols and abandon the Twili. We are done here. The Sols explode, demolishing Domain Prime. The River Zora leave the Zora's Domain. * Midna: The Parella and River Zora triumphed over the Dominion, their ancient enemy. * Midna: With the Zora's Domain destroyed, armies slaughtered, and King dead, Princess Ruto and her people were forced to seek refuge across Hyrule. Darunia and Dangoro reach Domain Prime, only to see its smoking ruins, Zora and Twili corpses, and the mourning Ruto. The Gorons decide to turn back. * Midna: Zant, realising the Parella only used him to escape into Hyrule, returned to rule over the Realm of Twilight and rebuild his empire. Point of view switches to Nostrum and Link in the Wizzrobe Cathedral of Vigjaro. * Midna: With all the major powers destroyed or occupied, Agahnim would remain in control of Hyrule for over a year... * Midna: It is in such times that Legends are born... Category:Hyrule Historia